


Tactile

by TheIndifferentDroid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Erwin Smith's nose, Fluff and Angst, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Erwin didn’t hate his nose, he just wasn’t incredibly fond of it.





	Tactile

Erwin didn’t hate his nose, he just wasn’t incredibly fond of it. That’s why he startled a bit the first time Levi ran his middle finger over it, featherlight and almost ticklish, tracing the contours over and over as they lay in bed one night. The touch was reverent, and Levi’s silence said everything. Erwin was sure if Levi had any insults planned, he would have said them the first time, and, after a few weeks, once the routine established itself, Erwin was convinced Levi didn’t hate it either.

Levi liked Erwin’s nose. It was strong and soft and he was enamored with it. He had to work up the courage to touch it, had been wanting to for months, had finally convinced himself to do so only because he thought Erwin was asleep. (He wasn’t.) But Levi couldn’t stop himself. He liked the dip beneath Erwin’s brow, how his finger caught there briefly before ascending over its peak. He liked how touching it gave Erwin goosebumps sometimes and put him to sleep others.

Levi doesn’t like his nose. It’s too small, the slope too soft. Delicate, almost. Not at all like the rest of him. Not at all like Erwin’s. Levi stares into the distance, past the blurry shape of his hand as his finger runs along the too-smooth bridge, his muscle memory expecting bumpy resistance but never getting any. It’s all he can think to do these days, those nights when he can’t fall asleep, in hopes that he can lull himself into a slumber, just as he had with Erwin, when they still shared his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [huxandthehound](https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com/) and twitter @[NonchalantDroid](https://twitter.com/nonchalantdroid). Come say hi.


End file.
